The Daughter of Lord Voldemort
by fandoms.tk
Summary: 15 years after the second wizarding war, everything seems normal. But that is until evil returns to kill Harry. And they are even more evil than the last one.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the dark of night, a shadow appeared. It appeared just as the shadows father had before. It was a daughter of an evil man. A man who had killed so many innocents. A man that had been defeated fifteen years ago. By Harry Potter, the boy who lived. And now she was going to return the favour. She was going to kill him. And she would not stop until she saw the light leave his eyes. Even if she were killed for it. She was Merope Bella Riddle, and she would not be afraid.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter had just arrived at his office in the aurors headquarters when he heard a light knock on the door. He told the person that knocked to just come in as he sat down in his chair behind the desk. Hermione Granger came in, said hi and sat down. "So, what business brought you here, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. He wondered what made the minister of magic come here and ask for help, even though he was like her right hand. But still, it was weird. Normally, because of her busy schedule, she had to send an assistant to tell him stuff. What was so important that she had to come tell him in person?

"Well", Hermione said, ripping Harry away from his long path of thoughts, " After all this time, there might be a big threat again. She is strong and powerful and might even be a bigger threat than the one last time" she told him, refusing to say the name Voldemort in front of Harry. "I don't see how anyone could be a bigger threat than Voldemort" Harry said, remembering everything Voldemort had put him, his friends and his family, "But how?"

"What we know is that she killed one hundred muggles for a spell and that she also killed a bunch of wizards, but that she has done some good stuff too, according to the Malfoys, whom have been close to her before. She is out to get the Ministry of Magic and kill every single one of us. Therefore, we need to make security arrangements around the Ministry to protect ourselves. So I was wondering if I could borrow some of your aurors?" She asked and looked at him pleadingly.

Now Harry had much on his mind. Someone was trying to kill them all. They were so much worse than Voldemort and maybe even more powerful than him. What would happen to his family? What would happen to all those he loved. Therefore, he said "Yes, of course." He would rather die than let anything happen to his loved ones.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus Potter was walking down the halls of Hogwarts with his best friend, Scorpius. They had just finished their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and both of them were exhausted from a long day of school. Tonight, after dinner, Albus was going to write a letter to his father and tell him about his second year so far. Maybe he did not go through the stuff his father went through in his first year, but he was not made for danger and adventure. He enjoyed himself the most alone, with his books and a box of Bernie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

After cleaning themselves up, they went straight to the Great Hall for dinner. They listened to McGonnagalls speech and then the food appeared on the house tables. Albus ate up quickly and then went straight to the Gryffindor common room. (I know he is in slytherin, but this is my story so)

He then found some parchment and his pen. Then, he dipped the pen in some ink and put it on the paper. Seconds later, he started writing. He wrote about the classes he was taking, his friends and everything else that had happened so far. He did not even realise that he was tired until he had delivered the letter to his owl and gone to bed, when he instantly fell asleep.

When he woke in the morning, he got dressed in his Gryffindor uniform and went to breakfast. He talked and joked with his friends around the table until it was time to go to class.

He had always thought that History of Magic was the most boring subject at Hogwarts. Yeah, they were learning about his father and the Second Wizarding War, but he had been told these stories a thousand times from his mother gushing about his father, and sometimes, Harry told them himself if Albus asked. But when you hear a story around a thousand times. That is a completely different thing. Eventually, Albus lost himself in a train of thoughts. Suddenly, he felt staring. He looked up, and saw everybody in the classroom stare at him. He looked around the room and saw the headmistress stand in the doorway. Albus cleared his throat. "Can you repeat the question please?" He asked. "Well, mr. Potter, can you come with me please?" McGonnagall said, clearly annoyed. Albus pushed his chair from the table and walked out the door.

Outside the door, to his surprise, there stood a girl. She had long, brown, curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a Gryffindor uniform and simple make up. There was something about here that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He just stood there and stared until the girl spoke. "Hello, I'm Merope Riddle, and I've been told that you are my guide."

 **Sooo, that is the end of this chapter. A new one will come out in only a couple of days.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Albus was taken aback by the last name. It was Voldemorts last name. His real one. How could someone have this, someone who is in Gryffindor? Merope clearly saw his face, because she said "Thinking of my last name aren't you? Well, it's exactly as you think. Good night Albus" he heard her say before he blacked out.

He woke slowly. His sight was groggy and unclear. He tried to sit up. He failed. Something was holding him down. Maybe a spell. But is was forbidden. It had been ever since the Second Wizarding War. Ever since Voldemort, they had made most of the spells he had used as torture spells forbidden. Just in case someone decided to become the new Voldemort. Now somebody had. And they had his last name. The last name of pain. Of death. With the last name in his mind, Albus slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **ohhhh, this is bad.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Merope was pissed. Pissed at the world. Pissed at the Potter guy. And pissed at her hostages that would not wake. Maybe she had hit the boy a little bit too hard. Well, she had hit him three times. But that was just to be sure he was unconscious when she took him. The woman on the other hand had been easier. She had slipped after one simple spell. To be the headmistress of Hogwarts, she seemed weak. Merope laughed to herself and went to see the boy hostage.

The boy, Albus was awake. When he first had seen her, she had been fixed. Now, she looked like herself. Long, brown hair down her shoulders. Snake-like skin. The long nose her father had before he made horcruxes. But her eyes, they were red. Bright, bright red. Just like her father. When Albus saw her, he shivered and he tried to get away, but her spell on his body denied him. He twitched and he saw his eyes close.

After leaving the boy unconscious, she went to the womans dungeon. She looked pissed as she entered. Merope looked at her. Merope looked over her completely. That was when she saw it. Her wand. Ready to kill her. Merope took up her own wand. She pointed it at the woman. Then, she shouted "Avada Kedavra". The woman went limp. Her eyes closed and chest stopped moving. Minerva McGonnagall was now dead.

 **Soo, I posted two this time. I hope you appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 5

The stairs up to the headmistress office took an awfully long time Harry thought. Sure, not that long, but now he had business to discuss with the headmistress. The ministry had not heard back from her in days. And she had not answered the fire message yet. The ministry was in panic. It was not normal that the headmistress or headmaster of Hogwarts did not answer the ministry. So they had decided to send Harry, to see if everything was alright.

When the stairs finally got to the top, Harry walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. Weird, Harry thought. He decided to investigate this. His fingers tightened around the doorknob as he pushed the door open to the familiar office. All the pictures of previous headmasters and headmistresses greeted him welcome the second he stepped inside. Of course they remembered him, Harry thought. He had been in here with Dumbledore around a thousand times. So Harry decided to ask the older headmasters about the headmistress. They could know something, right?

"So", Harry said loudly for everybody to hear him "The ministry have not heard from McGonnagall in days and she has not responded to the fire messages we sent her. Do you guys know where she might be?" He saw them look at each other. They knew something. But, they looked like telling him was not an option. If they would not tell him, he would persuade them to. "Come on", Harry pleaded. "I need to know this. The ministry needs to know this. This is important." That was when Dumbledores portrait spoke up. "Harry, my boy. I'll tell you. But first you need to remember something. Not everybody are good. Some are just evil. One of those are back. And she has kidnapped your son and the headmistress."

 **Cliffhanger for you guys! Next chapter will be out soon. Sorry for not being active.**


End file.
